Feliz Cumpleaños Senpai (KIKASA)
by TakeoHigurashi
Summary: Pequeño shot en conmemoración al cumpleaños de mi capitán favorito. Yo amo a Kasamatsu, es uno de mis personajes favoritos y simplemente no pude desperdiciar hacer un fic tan sensual y hermoso de él. KIKASA


[3 horas atrás]

Yukio caminaba por el corredor, después de entregarle el último reporte a Kobori sobre las ventas de los últimos meses de la compañía. Se había librado de todos sus compromisos. Solo faltaban unas cuantas cosas que archivar y tendría el resto de la tarde.

O eso pensó, cuando un grupo de personas, compuesto por sus compañeros de trabajo, e incluso el mismo jefe aparecieron en su mesa de trabajo, sosteniendo un pastel blanco con fresas encima y unas velitas (por respeto no pusieron las que debían). Sonrió, uniéndose al grupo, que le cantaron la típica canción de cumpleaños y después todos entregaron sus regalos. Obligándose a sí mismo a sentarse en el centro con un gorrito de fiesta.

Finalmente había terminado su jornada de trabajo, excusándose con sus compañeros que lo querían llevar a beber por su cumpleaños, con la excusa de que tenía que encontrarse con alguien, que en parte era una excusa muy vieja, pero verdadera.

Todos asintieron, prometiéndole que iría con ellos el fin de semana. A lo que accedió.

La verdad era que si tenía que encontrarse con alguien, con su ahora actual novio, Kise Ryouta. Quien seguramente había destruido su apartamento tratando de cocinarle algo.

Suspiro, agitando la cabeza con diversión por imaginarlo corriendo de un lado a otro, agitando un pañuelo, la cara llena de ceniza.

Cuando alguien detiene mis pasos. Era un sujeto de cabello oscuro, peinado hacia adelante que le cubría la mitad de la cara, solo dejando entrever uno de los rectángulos de sus lentes. Su mano en un guante blanco, extendida, bloqueando el paso. Por su aspecto podría pasar de chofer de algún coche.

- Perdón, está en mi camino,

- Usted debe ser Kasamatsu-san, ¿me equivoco? – dijo, mirándome fijamente, de pies a cabeza, por lo cual el otro mi temperamento estallo, molestó, poniéndome a la defensiva.

- ¿Cómo sabe quién soy?

- Usted es el de la foto – dijo, extendiéndome una fotografía mía en la que estaba sentado en una mecedora, de alguna playa. ¿Cómo tenía esa fotografía? Mi instinto me dijo que sacara el celular, marcando el número en el celular de seguridad, aun sin presionar el llamar.

- ¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere? – el hombre se inclinó, en una leve reverencia, posando su mano detrás de su espalda.

- Oh, mis disculpas, pero tengo ordenes de llevarle con mi empleador. – retrocedí un paso, ahora sí, mis manos apretando el aparato al sentir su mano alrededor de mi muñeca, el dedo pulgar casi a punto de llamar.

- ¿y ese sería…?

- Kise Ryouta.

- ¿Ryouta? ¿Ryouta lo contrato, para qué?

- El señor Kise quiere que lo escolte hasta su hotel, donde lo espera.

- ¿Por qué no vino él mismo? – el hombre duda si decirlo o no, en ese pequeño gesto de morderse el labio. No lo culparía, pero me molestaba esta situación de tener que seguir al recadero.

- No se encontraba disponible. Además, el salir solo atraería más la atención, ¿no? Imagínese que aparece Kise Ryouta en la entrada y es para encontrarse con otro hombre. Sospechoso, ¿no? – me miro, levantando la ceja.

Bien, el chico tenía un punto. Asentí, derrotado y entre en el coche, cuidando de no pegarme con el techo. El sujeto me ayuda, abriéndome la puerta y cerrándola por mí. Odiaba el trato de damisela, pero no podía quejarme.

No tardamos más de 15 minutos cuando se estaciono frente a un gigantesco edifico en el que las palabras en dorado resaltaban el nombre de la cadena de hoteles Akashi. Suspire, y seguí al sujeto al interior del lugar.

Pasando la seguridad, subimos a los ascensores, él sin dejar de mirarme furtivamente, por lo que me tenía con mayor molestia el ser estudiado de esa manera. Quería preguntarle si había algún problema, pero no quería entablar conversación, me molestaba más prestarle atención. Me limite a ignorarle y centrarme en mi encuentro con Ryouta.

Cuando bajamos del ascensor, él es el primero en salir e indicarme el número de la puerta 2907 (fecha de cumpleaños). Abre la puerta, colocando la pequeña tarjeta en el lector y después de un sonido, esta quita el seguro. Podemos entrar.

Lo hago, teniendo cuidado, todo está completamente oscuro. Por alguna extraña razón no me siento nada cómodo. Trago en seco, dando pasos torpes. No veo ni una mierda. Trato de buscar mi celular en mi bolsillo para iluminar, tal vez Ryouta planea algo como salir de algún lugar y gritar "Sorpresa".

Sin darme cuenta, algo se atraviesa entre mis piernas y caigo al suelo. Me quejo, ahogando la maldición entre mis labios al sentir como algo más cae sobre mí. Me giro, encontrándome con un enorme sujeto, flanqueando mis costados con ambos brazos.

Es el chofer.

Siento mi corazón acelerarse por la cercanía de ambos, demasiado juntos, puedo sentir su respiración golpearme la frente, además del roce de su rodilla contra mi entrepierna, levemente, pero eso solo hace que me sobresalte e intente apartármelo de encima. Avergonzado.

Pero hay algo mal, él no se mueve, en su lugar me mira fijamente. Su rostro se acerca más, intentó apartarlo, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, su mano se cierne sobre mi barbilla y me obliga a mirarle. Algo se presiona contra mis boca, aprieto mis labios, resistiéndome.

Presiona las yemas de sus dedos contra mi dentadura, y poco a poco abro la boca a él. Su lengua deslizándose en mi interior. Enredándose contra la mía. Su mano baja hasta colarse dentro de mis pantalones, ya no usa los guantes blancos, puedo sentir su gran mano apoderarse de mi miembro, acariciándolo, en segundos comienzo a resentir las caricias ajenas y tengo una erección bajo los pantalones.

- No… ahhh… detente… por favor… ahhh

Lo odio, odio ser tocado por este extraño, pero mi cuerpo lo ama. Mis manos en su pecho, arrugando su chaleco negro, apretando por la forma en que su mano y su lengua se mueven. Mis pantalones van bajando, saliendo fuera, caen por alguna parte de la habitación. Expuesto y agitado, el hombre desciende, deshaciéndose de sus gafas que coloca por alguna parte, solo veo las puntas de sus cabellos, como acaricia su flequillo mi pubis, antes de perderse en mi zona masculina.

Emito una exhalación al sentir su boca tragar mi miembro, mi cuerpo se dobla en el suelo, apretando los cabellos de este, tratando de apartarlo, pero cuando lo hago su lengua lame con una maestría casi obscena, casi sintiendo su caliente respiración golpear mi glande. Sus manos, ahora, aun mamándome de esa manera, van subiendo, acariciando mis piernas, por lo que me estremezco bajo de él, empujando mis caderas hacia adelante. Pasan por mis muslos, por mis caderas, por mi vientre, desabotonando la camisa que traigo puesta con rapidez.

Sus manos acarician la planidez de mi pecho, son suaves y grandes, todo mi cuerpo está ardiendo ante su toque.

Mi pecho sube y baja en excitación. Puedo sentir como mis caderas se entumecen, casi rogando por la atención de más lugares que solo mi miembro.

Se aparta, esbozando una media sonrisa, aprieta mi miembro con su mano, impidiéndome llegar al clímax. Eso corta cualquier cosa erótica de hace unos segundos. Ni siquiera llegue, solo quede a medio camino. Mi cuerpo está insatisfecho y yo… yo estoy enojado. Lo aparto, empujándolo con el pie. Cogiendo mis ropas del suelo mientras me levanto y me dirijo hacia la puerta. Cuando giro la perilla de esta no abre, está asegurada.

Una risita suena detrás de mí, girándome lo suficiente para encontrarme con el "chofer" que agita una tarjeta en su mano, la que posiblemente abre la puerta. Gruño, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Dando pasos largos para tratar de arrebatarle la tarjeta, pero el retrocede a tiempo. Negando con su dedo índice frente a sus labios.

- No, no, no. Si lo quieres tienes que pagar el precio por ella.

- No te daré nada. Déjame ir, ahora.

- Esa no es una buena actitud. – camina, dando pasos alrededor de mí, me cubro con el pantalón, aunque mi miembro sigue completamente erecto.

En un momento en que queda detrás de mí, puedo sentir sus manos acariciar mis brazos, haciéndome tirar mis ropas, su pecho contra mi espalda, dejo salir un suspiro largo y fuerte, algo dentro de mi pecho vibra por su respiración que golpea los cabellos de mi nuca.

Mi cuerpo se estremece ante sus manos que ahora han bajado a mis caderas, sus dedos traviesos se las ingenian para colarse entre mis nalgas y van abriéndose paso, primero entra uno de ellos, para ser seguido por el segundo y el tercero. Gimo, temblando por la acción. Mi miembro levantando el borde de mi camisa formando una pequeña carpa, en la que una mancha de pre semen sobresale.

Su mentón recargado contra mi hombro, puedo sentir su respiración golpear la parte trasera de mi oreja, produciendo que haya más sonidos de mis boca, los cuales articulo como gemidos.

- Parece que necesitas un poco de atención en este lugar – dijo, alargando el final de la última palabra, expendiendo mi entrada, que ahora estaba más dilatada y no mostraba resistencia al ser abierta.

- Ahhh… yo… ahh… uhhhh- Dejo caer la cabeza, apretando mis labios, los pujidos por contener la voz son más sonoros, pero es mejor que gemir como si estuviera en celo.

Sus dedos se apartan, puedo respirar con normalidad, tratando de concentrarme en el lugar. Algo más grande que los dedos se presiona dentro de mí. Tardo unos segundos en entenderlo, pero cuando se vuelve a presionar y se desliza en mi interior puedo definir que es; es algo redondo, como una pelota, suave y es de plástico.

Mi cuerpo se dobla, su mano derecha sosteniéndome de la cadera para no escapar y no perder el equilibrio. Otra entra, deslizándose con una gran facilidad que hace que me ruborice, pero es más mi excitación que ya no me importa. Estoy tan perdido en este momento, en sus manos, en su voz que susurra cosas obscenas en mi oreja, su respiración, la forma en que su ritmo cardiaco se acelera y como es que mi interior aloja esas pequeñas esferas.

¿Son 3 ya? ¿O 4? Algo se mueve en mi interior, y cada vez que intento apartarme, producen una fricción que me estremece. Mis pezones se remarcan sobre la tela blanca de mi camisa, y mi voz resuena en la habitación.

- ¿te gusta cómo se siente? Es un pequeño obsequio, escuche que hoy es tu cumpleaños. Felicidades. – besa mi cuello.

- Suelt… suelta… Ahhh…. – _Se están frotando_, se están frotando entre ellas en mi interior. Algo roza mi próstata, puedo sentir como se amontonan y vuelven más apretada mi cavidad. Sus labios sobre mi cuello, creo que si sigue de esta forma me voy a venir en un parpadeo. Gimo, balanceándome ente mis pies, al parecer si muevo un pie, en mi interior se aprietan esas cosas y producen que se froten. Está mal, lo sé, pero no puedo evitar disfrutarlo.

- Dices eso, pero lo estas gozando mucho. – lame mi oreja, desde el lóbulo hasta la parte del arco, su respiración hace que se vuelva más delicioso. Un escalofrió, aprieto los músculos en mi interior y con ellos las bolas de goma.

Se aparta, liberándome de su agarre sobre mi cintura. Mis piernas tiemblan por esas cosas dentro de mí. Lo miro, girar, caminando hacia donde está un gran sillón. Toma asiento, quitándose el cinturón del pantalón, un botón, sus dedos bajan la cremallera hasta el final, y debajo de la ropa interior sale un miembro completamente erecto. Es tan grande. Tragó en seco. Mirándolo a los ojos, puedo sentir mi corazón acelerarse aún más ante esa mirada inquisitiva y su lengua que sobresale de sus perfectos labios en una esquina.

- Acércate un poco más. Aquí – palmeando su regazo, avance, sintiendo la fricción de las bolas que están dentro de mí. Casi resbalo directo al suelo, pero me logre sostener. Llegando hasta donde estaba. Alarga su mano, debajo de mí, entre mis piernas, un leve forcejeo de las esferas moviéndose inquietas ahora por lo que está haciendo, se están deslizando fuera, sale la primera, habiéndome y luego la segunda, cada vez que saca una se toma su tiempo en hacerlo, para que dilaten más mi entrada. Mi ano contrayéndose por la forma lenta y cruel en que lo hacía, torturando mi cavidad.

Finalmente salieron todas, mi ano apretándose por volver a su forma original. Solté un gemido profundo, recargándome contra el hombro del sujeto azabache. Pero mi descanso no pudo continuar, al sentir como algo más, algo caliente y pegajoso se frotaba contra mi entrada. Iba a decir algo aprobatorio cuando este se presionó fuerte, deslizándose con una facilidad que me sorprendió, incluso al haber puesto resistencia, el largo eje se abría paso en mi interior.

Estoy gimiendo, mi voz sale fuerte y sonora, es lo que más retumba, además del constante sonido de nuestros cuerpos chocando con cada embestida. Provocándome más de un espasmo, clavo las manos en los respaldos del gran sillón y grito nuevamente, siendo acallado por los labios del extraño, que hurga en mi lengua, poseyéndome, todo pensamiento ajeno ha desaparecido y ahora estoy perdido en la nada. Mi cuerpo se deja llevar por el éxtasis del momento, ahogándome en cada sensación.

Sus labios me devoran, sin poder tragar mi propia saliva, que se escurre por mis labios y se deslizan por mi mentón, hasta caer en pequeñas gotas. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, ya no puedo continuar más. Necesito hacerlo. Estoy a punto de llegar al clímax.

- Más… por favor… Ryouta… no me tortures más… déjame correr… por favor – digo, aferrándome a su cuerpo. Él me sostiene, dándome un suave beso en la frente, que descubre de los pocos cabellos que han salido y sonríe.

- Claro que si, yuki-chan.

Una embestida mas, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, mi cuerpo se contrae en un simple sonido, el de mi voz gimiendo fuerte. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y me dejo llevar, sintiendo los labios de Ryouta sobre mi clavícula, mordiendo suavemente. Su miembro estallando en mi interior, llenándome con su semilla y mi cuerpo entero estremeciéndose entre sus brazos.

- Yo… Dios… estás loco ¿lo sabias?

- Fue un bonito regalo de cumpleaños, ¿no crees, Yuki?

- La próxima vez solo regálame un pastel.

- Mo, pero eso le quita la diversión. Además – su mano deslizándose desde mis caderas hasta mi nuca, haciéndome que lo mire – eso fue tan hermoso, ver a Yuki siendo tan erótico. Realmente me sorprendí.

- Yo… - me ruborizo, pero no puedo ocultar mi rubor. Me refugio en su pecho, casi como si me quisiera meter en ese pequeño lugar. – tonto.

- Me amas. – acaricia mis cabellos suavemente, me relajo con su respiración y el palpitar que golpea mi cabeza.

- Gracias, Ryouta.

- Cuando quieras amor.


End file.
